The Rest of My Life
by JC Banner
Summary: A little look into Kurt and Blaine's future.


**_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_**

**_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._**

**_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._**

Hey there guys! JCB here! Here's a little something to kinda get rid of my writer's block concerning LFM and GFTS.

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

67

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" The doctor came into the waiting room, a clipboard in hand, and some new-fangled device hanging from his fingertips. Kurt looked up, the sign of worry in his face. "He's ready to see you."<p>

Kurt's face perked up a little bit. It had been an awful lot of time since he's last seen Blaine. Wait... How long had it been? Kurt looked at the clock situated high above the wall. It had been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital. He walked down the hallway up to Blaine's room ever so slowly, not quite ready to see him yet. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to someone before stopping in front of Blaine's door. He looked at it for a while before finally opening it.

Kurt peeked his head inside to see Blaine lying down on the hospital bed. His breathing was laboured and he had several things -tubes and bandages- on him.

"Hi." Blaine's voice was raspy, as it has always been for a long time. He tried to wave his hand up, but the apparatus on it was preventing him from doing so.

"Don't move, you're gonna make the thing get loose." Kurt tried to hurry up and get beside Blaine, but his body was failing him little by little. He couldn't even run a short distance anymore. When did that happen?

Soon enough, Kurt sat down on the chair beside Blaine, letting his hand touch Blaine's own. He slowly took Kurt's hand into his own, sighing deeply as he gazed at his partner's deep blue eyes, rubbing the hand he missed over the last few hours. "Don't do that Blaine."

"Do what?" Blaine asked, staring deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"My hand... it's not."

"Kurt... We've been over this before." He took in a deep breath, knowing full well that they indeed talked about this before. He just couldn't help it. His hands were... "I don't care how wrinkled these hands are. You know why?" He took the hand and placed a small kiss on the knuckle. "Because they're yours."

"Blaine..." Tears ran down Kurt's face. After all these years, he still managed to keep Blaine close. "I don't know how you put up with me. I'm so lucky."

"We're both lucky." He took his other hand, and cupped Kurt's cheek, pulling him for a short and sweet kiss. Something they haven't done for a long time, and yet, it felt the same and just how he remembered. "Lucky to have each other."

"Papa?" A knock broke the two from their gaze, as a woman, probably in her forties, entered the room. "Dad?" Beside her was a teenage boy and a young girl and behind them a man sat on the benches outside.

Before Blaine could say anything, the woman charged towards the bed, hugging Blaine tightly, leaving the two children behind her. "It's nice to see you too, Alice." Blaine kissed the top of her forehead, feeling a little bit silly that he's kissing his adult daughter.

"Papa." A tear crept up from her face as well as she faced Kurt. "You should have called me you know, instead of messaging." Kurt only smiled, as his daughter hugged him as well. "Everything's gonna fine dad. Papa's gonna be home before you know it."

* * *

><p>It was the first house they bought, and they will pass it on to Alice when the time came, but for now, Ben helped Blaine inside the house. Aiding him as Kurt stood awfully close on Blaine's other side, holding his hand along the way.<p>

It would be a long time before Blaine could move on his own again, so for now, he was confined to the first floor of the house and the wheelchair.

Alice went on to cook for her two fathers, letting them sit in the living room for a while. She watched them as she mixed the ingredients in the bowl in front of her. Not one thing has changed, and she was glad that these two men were her parents.

Ben just stood with his wife in the kitchen, not wanting to disturb her when she was "in the zone" as she called it. "Is he gonna be okay?" He asked randomly, looking over to where Alice had been looking. Blaine reached in and kissed Kurt's cheek who smiled and kissed Blaine on the forehead in return.

"Yeah. The doctor said that it was only a mild stroke." She took the pan and placed it on the stove. "He's been stable all day yesterday, so he should be fine." There was a hitch in Alice's voice. Her lips curled a little bit at the thought of what happened a few days ago. Ben slowly took her hand away from what she was doing, and gave her a small hug. That was when the tears started flowing.

"It's okay, honey, it's gonna be okay." He rubbed the back of her head; her curly hair, being flattened by the gesture.

"It's just... I can't even think about one of them being gone. They've been there for me all of my life... I just can't"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think about that. They're both here right now." He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "And you should enjoy the times you have with them as much as you can." He kissed her on the lips before she went back to her cooking.

They both looked back at the two men. They were entertaining Maddy as she colored one of the pages in her coloring book.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Maddy, what are you coloring?" Kurt asked, leaning over to see.<p>

"A tree." She said, taking one of the green markers and coloring over the white space.

"You know, I remember your grandpa coloring a tree too. When we were in high school a long time ago, he told me he could paint." Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand.

"But it turned out I couldn't." Blaine smiled as he continued Kurt's sentence, giving him another peck on the cheek.

"So does that mean I'm better at coloring than grandpa?" Maddy held up the page that she was coloring. It showed a wonderful scene of a family, playing in the park. There was a boy playing frisbee with his dog, and a mother and father, holding hands as their daughter held a sandwhich.

"Sweetie, everyone's better at coloring than your grandpa." Kurt said with a smile, before kissing Blaine's forehead once more.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Forever and always?" Blaine asked before smiling at Kurt.

"Forever and always." Kurt responded, hugging Blaine tightly around the wheelchair.

* * *

><p>So? Tell me what you think<p> 


End file.
